makeitpopfandomcom-20200213-history
The Curse of Reality
'The Curse of Reality'http://www.thefutoncritic.com/devwatch/make-it-pop/listings/ is the sixteenth episode of Season 1 of Make It Pop. The episode aired on April 27, 2015. Plot Sun Hi grabs the spotlight from Mr. Stark and curses the play. Corki plays hard to get with Jared. Meanwhile, Caleb and Jodi try to keep something under wraps. Episode Summary The theater arts teacher does not want any student to say "Macbeth" at the location of where the school play is because he believes the school play will be cursed with many problems. The theater arts teacher tells Sun Hi to twirl 3 times and spit from any place away from the gymnasium to release the curse, which is the location of where the school play is. Meanwhile, the principal of the school wants to build a swimming pool in the gymnasium and eliminate all school plays for future school years. The principal also wants all teachers to be certified in swimming and lifeguard rescue next school year in preparation for the new swimming pool. A TV producer and cameraman come to film a reality TV show at the school, The reality TV show is about the life of the theater arts teacher. Sun Hi is upset that it is not about her. However, Sun Hi take the spotlight away from the theater arts teacher. The TV producer and cameraman now want to film a reality TV show about Sun Hi's life because she is much more interesting and knows how to aggrandize her musical career. Sun Hi later feels empathy for the theater arts teacher. She turns down the offer of a reality TV show about her life. Sun Hi persuades the TV producer and cameraman to film a reality TV show about the theater arts teacher's life because it is his dream to talk about his accomplishments, goals and dreams in his life. Sun Hi later tells Caleb, Corki and Jodi about feeling empathy for the theater arts. The theater arts teacher thanks Sun Hi for her empathy and compassion when he is notified about the reality TV show concerning bis life. The theater arts teacher, Mr. Stark, tells Sun Hi, Jodi and Corki about his offer to perform in a Broadway show in New York, which he has already accepted the offer. Sun Hi, Jodi and Corki first congratulate him on his offer and later are shocked to know he is leaving the school tonight to perform in the Broadway show in New York. Mr. Stark tells the girls he is following his dreams and will not be in charge of the school play anymore. In the end, Jared wants Corki to be in the school play again so they can be together. Valerie sees Jared and Corki kissing in the gymnasium, which makes her jealous of Corki. Cast Main Cast *Megan Lee as Sun Hi Song *Louriza Tronco as Jodi Mappa *Erika Tham as Corki Chang *Dale Whibley as Caleb Davis Recurring Cast *Matt Baram as Mr. Stark *John-Alan Slachta as Jared Anderson *Taveeta Szymanowicz as Valerie Graves *Karen Holness as Ms. Diona Songs Featured *Make It Pop (Theme Song) *Superstar (reprise) *Make It Pop (reprise) Trivia *Corki and Jared kissed in this episode. *Mr. Stark is heading to Broadway. *Sun Hi showed her empathy for the first time in this episode. *Miranda cosgrove guest stars as one of the crowd when XO-IQ sing Make it Pop. Gallery References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Aired in 2015 Category:Over 1 million viewers Category:Nickelodeon broadcasts Category:Season 1 Songs Category:Over 2 million viewers